The best prank ever
by PInk MegAmOUtH SHeEP
Summary: WARNING , DONT LEAVE EMMETT WITH NESSY! one shot on how Nessy is the only one that can prank everyone and get away with it , not a good summery but please give it a go xx R&R xx


**Hi, this is a one shot I thought up , might add to it but I dunno :p xx **

**well I have changed it a bit and made the grammar a bit better sorry if you find any mistake, just tell me and I will change them :) **

**It is all about Emmett using Nessy skill for getting away with things into the best prank ever but things go wrong! **

**Disclaimer = I don't own a thing, Stephanie Mayer still dose **

Emmett s POV

How come **everything **is blamed on me?And how does Nessy always get away with**everything**?

I am sitting in the kitchen, grounded!

It is not fair, the window was not my fault ,Nessy pushed me. No one believed me and they all started to shout at me, and now I am GROUNEDED

They said if I was in a hurry to go hunting , I should take more care but they still grounding me from using my vampire pen .

I love my pen

But Nessy , who was the one who pushed me and challenged me to a hunting duel. nothing , just sorry mum and Bella only said don't do that again! And that was that!

You are probably saying "but that is only once how do we know your just sore from losing your cool vampire pen, which I want"

Well that's use two weeks ago for example .We was going out in Rosalie's brand new car, a Bugatti Veyron which is **$1,192,057**!! Yes that is a number, I asked Carlisle.

Well me, Rosalie and Nessy where going for a spin , and when we were getting in all we heard was a scraping metal sound from the back, "little" Nessy had made the back seats that cost a MILLION into scrap leather!!

Of course Nessy didn't get to any trouble and you can see that she didn't mean it and she said sorry about a million times but I broke Esme`s favourite spoon and I am in the shed for a week !!

IT'S NOT FAIR!!

Edward walked in arm and arm with Bella "Emmett, Nessy is only Five" he said as if he was talking to a child

What does he take me for a human, omc a butterfly

"yeah but she has the appearance of a Eleven year old and the intelligent of a old person" I grumbled back "and it's not fair"

Bella laughed "don't worry Emmett, you can see how she gets us around her little finger tonight, when you are babysitting her" she smiled

"WHAT" I screamed, they are letting me talk to Nessy, I wasn't allowed to be in the same room as her before.

Okay okay it was my fault,I kinder told her the Birds and the Bees story, before Bella did , well I didn't know did I.

"Emmett we told you every single day not to tell her"growled Edward

I just ignored him , I was so happy!!!!

"OMC WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST NIGHT EVER" I screamed running out the room , getting things ready for tonight , apparently there was this film on about a love story or vampire love story I think it was called "twiglight"or something like that.

But basically no one would be in the houses just me and Nessy, time for some prank ideas

" you have to have her in bed by nine and fed by seven ,she has to clean her teeth and no chocolate/smarties/blood/cake and most important fruit , you know how that turns out....." droned on Bella, Rosalie and Esme, again and again

Alice knew what I was going to do even without her visions

"Good luck, get Edwards CDS for me, will you" Alice whispered to Nessy as she danced to the door, this is going to be fun

"Nessy do you know where the super glue guns are?" I asked,

She smiled angelic at me

"don't worry Uncle Em, I already have them warmed up , the paint guns and the paint are go and the flour,butter and eggs are all good"

she smiled

"oh and the car keys and wallets are all in this bag"

Okay she looked as if she had done this before .

"good girl" I smiled

"So were shall we start, your Dads or Alice's room?" I asked her

"I'm to sexy for my whites

to sexy for..."

woop woop I have a text and it's from Alice

"You even think about it and you are dead " it said

okay

I gulped, just then there was a knock on the door.

OMEC she was fast

Nessy skipped to the door,"hi Jake, how are you?" she asked,

"Wait a minute, you invited Jacob around" I said in a scared voice

She nodded "well we don't want Alice to mess this up , do we"

Okay this kid was a natural

.........................................later that night...........................................

Bella's POV

We had just come back from watching twilight.

The movie was good but was a little far-fetched , Edward didn't even sparky it just looked like spit and sweat and everyone growled like a chipmunk

We were just at the top of our drive, when I knew something was wrong, all the lights were off.

But Emmett doesn't sleep and he can't go out of the house, so ether he was sitting in the dark or the voultri have come .

Alice was jumping up and down on the seat and she also looked scared, ome my nessy was in there.

I jumped out before the car had stopped and I could smell Seth, this was not good.

We all ran at the door , it took us five seconds to get through it and................

"OMCG" I whispered.

Okay so grounding him wasn't a good idea and then letting him babysit Nessy was bad very bad.

I think that my clean static of not killing anyone is going to change, and Emmett is first on my hit list.

The whole living room was turned upside down, everything was glued to the ceiling.. the piano,couches,the carpet,the TV and the playstaion were on the ceiling and the chandelier was glued to the floor.

I ran through the houses , shell shocked.

It was all the same, Alice's clothes all stapled onto the ceiling with Jaspers civil war guns and things, also every single bit of furniture. There room was a orange colour.

And in Esme room her furniture,garden tools and Carlisle doctors notes,and drugs,were stuck to the room was a bogey coloured green

Rosalie and Emmett's roomwas spray painted black and everything glued onto the ceiling

That's when I got to the far end of the house ,Edwards room it was now a new shaded of red and........ on no not the books , my books where stapled one by one and so was Edwards CDs and stereo this was not good.

I jumped to the garden and ran through the garage and OMSE.

Emmett is so going to die a slow and painful death, he had put all of the tools in oil and glued them to the ceiling again.

"NOOOO MY TOOLS.... wait.....Where are the CARS" growled Rosalie , everyone had follow me

Edward nodded

"Emmett is going to be fried vampire pieces , when I get my hands on him"

"well he is so not going to get his pen back"Carlisle whispered "and those pink fluff slippers"

............omg.......

I looked at Rosalie "he has pink fluff slippers?"

she looked away embarrassed "don't ask"

we all shuddered.

"Well were is he , coward" growled Alice "Dose anyone have there wallets"

Carlisle smiled "well I have mine and that's all we need to KILL HIM.. mahhaahhhahhh"

okay Carlisle has lost it!

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, we all ran to it ,

"Hiya you ok?" said a sad Seth, we all breathed out

I smiled "yeah thanks Seth, have you seen Emmett or Nessy anywhere?"

he looked down "well no because I am kinder stuck , as a human"

"aww Seth do you need a car to get home?" asked Esme,

Seth was like family to us , even Rosalie looked worried.

Seth stood there for a second"well if it not too much bother an.."

he had the car keys in his hand already

"sorry we don't have any clothes at the moment, you can take that"said Alice ,giving him the wallet

"k thanks , I will bring it back, tomorrow"Seth thanked

we all smiled

"don't worry,it will be okay"Carlisle promised

Seth smiled

"thanks I will go now but I did see Jacob and hetoldmetogiveyouthis,bye"** (AN he said = he told me to give you this bye) **,

He ran out the door, and was in the car like he was on fire,He had given us a piece of folded paper, it read

"ha-ha ,how good am I at acting lol -Seth

Do you want your cars back then go to the border and they might be there -Emmett

mum help meeeeeeeeee – Nessy

um I had no idea about this sorry, Nessy is safe (with chocolate cake)-Jake

cross the border and you are dead meat-Leah"

we were all out the door before the last word was read,

"HE IS NOT GOING TO SEE THE BEDROOM AGAIN THIS YEAR" growled Rosalie,

I just growled , he had my daughter!

When we got there , all of the pack of werewolf's were all over the cars laughing and .. eating what looked like a whole supermarket trolley each

The cars were as I expected a horrible green/yellow colour, not that I cared

Rosalie growled, jasper and Edward held her back, Carlisle and Esme was holding me, Emmett was ducked taped to a chair, with Nessy smiling over him, with duck tap,and super glue.

"um when is Seth going to be back, I need to untie Em ?" she asked

"Nessy I was here 3mins ago"Seth called from Carlisle car.

I looked around her and littering the ground was chocolate, cake, smarties and oh no the worst one FRUIT.

Paramore was blearing out from all 17 cars!

"Nessy" we all shouted

"OH NO" she squealed "it was Uncle Emmett"

I looked in-between them , who was the most truth worthy???

"EMMETT HOW DARE YOU , KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER AND THEN BLAME IT ON HER !!"I screamed

Emmett's POV

"WHAT" , oh never mind

and that ladies and gentlemen, that is why you should trust a five year old who is smarter then you with super glue and paint!!!!

**hope you like please review :P **

**xxx**


End file.
